


50 Sentences for S.K.I.N.

by To_Shiki



Series: Mirror Mirror on the Walls [1]
Category: Jrock, S.K.I.N.
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way I dealt with writer's block for Mirror fanfic.  They range from complete fluff to angst to smut to hinted at death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1st Set

Comfort

They each took turns comforting each other on the anniversaries of their loved ones' deaths.

Kiss

Miyavi's kisses were playful, while Sugizo's more often than not domineered, with Gackt's they held promises for later, and Yoshiki's were submissive while still being in control.

Soft

With nothing more than fuzzy handcuffs and a silk blindfold, he was forced to focus on the soft feather trailing up and down his torso.

Pain

Unable to stand the pain in his lovers' eyes, Miyavi does just about anything (no matter how dorky or crazy it made him seem) to see them smile.

Potatoes

"Do you think that we can get him addicted to just plain old potatoes instead of those greasy French fries?"

Rain

Deciding to pull a laugh out of at least one lover, Miyavi pulled the sulking vocalist out into the rain and made him dance with him.

Chocolate

"This is what you get for teasing me with that feather all night," he whispered as he trickled more chocolate syrup over the bound musician.

Happiness

They had discovered that true happiness for them consisted of bickering in the studio, whining about this and that over dinner, and taking turns screwing each other’s brains out at bedtime.

Telephone

Sugizo and Miyavi valued their mornings spent with their lovers and made sure that on the weekends phones were unplugged and cell phones set to silent.

Ears

The hot breath panting right behind his ear sent shivers down Gackt's spine.

Name

Names and titles, past accomplishments and future ones, all meant nothing when it was just the four of them in their own little world.

Sensual

The sensual way Gackt swung his hips made Yoshiki wonder if he could do the same without throwing out his back.

Death

With Gackt's 'death' from the music business less than 2 years away, his 3 lovers wondered if they were going to lose him the ones waiting for him back in Japan.

Sex

As the years passed and Yoshiki and Sugizo grew older, the frenzied sex shifted into passionate love making with none of them minding in the least.

Touch

A slight touch of guitar calloused fingers have the power to cause blood to rush south or ease back north depending on where they stroke.

Weakness

To get Yoshiki out of bed every morning his lovers used his one weakness against him: McD's breakfast.

Tears

Tears of laughter left trails down their cheeks as they all cracked up at another of Gackt's candy commercials.

Speed

Yoshiki watched as the speedometer needle crept up the harder he pushed his foot down in his convertible as he attempted to loosen up before going home.

Wind

The breeze coming in from the ocean caressed their half naked bodies as they all relaxed on the beach.

Freedom

They all had realized long ago that freedom would never be theirs; they were forever bound by past and present loves and their music.

Life

Yoshiki was somewhat anal, Sugizo was somewhat their rock, Gackt was somewhat their embodiment of work, but it was Miyavi who was the one who breathed life into them all.

Jealousy

At first their arrangement was awkward and held much hidden jealousy between them, but they quickly learned how to fix that.

Hands

The hands that suddenly appeared on his neck caused him to jump before tilting his head forward to give them more room.

Taste

At the end of the night it was hard to tell who tasted of what but easy to know who tasted like whom.

Devotion

Their devotion to their music reflected their devotion to each other perfectly.

Forever

They all knew from personal experiences that eventually forever fades away yet they still lie to themselves and each other for that sliver of happiness.

Blood

The radio playing a remake of an old song mirrored the actions of the two guitarists trapped in the flipped car, flashing lights reflecting off the blood on the road.

Sickness

It was a simple sickness resulting from too much work that struck him down and brought out the worst in him.

Melody

After concerts when they were all still too wired to sleep they would gather somewhere, anywhere, and play whatever melody came to mind until at last the notes drifted off with them to dreamland.

Star

Wondering away from the bright lights of the city one night enabled Sugizo to find the perfect place for star-gazing and letting go.

Home

"Home is where the Heart is," he mumbles as he watches Yoshiki perform I.V. with the remaining members of X Japan, his own heart begging him to look away.

Confusion

Yoshiki stared at his lovers in confusion as they grinned evilly at him and shut his office door, turning the lock.

Fear

It was fear that first drove Miyavi from his bed to Yoshiki's after a horror movie marathon at the older man's home.

Lightening/Thunder

The sharp crack of thunder made Sugizo bolt upright, another flash of lightning proving to him that the other men and little lady in his life were still in bed beside him.

Bonds

While they could now legally be married, granted as two couples, they all agreed that the rings they wore on chains under their shirts were better than any bonding ceremony.

Market

It was always a fight on who would go with Sugizo to the market seeing as how certain musicians tended to add things to the cart while his back was turned.

Technology

There were days when Yoshiki loved the technology that resided in his studio and there were days when he wished he could just smash it all into little bits and not worry about the cost.

Gift

Despite all their wealth they all spent hours, even days, picking out the perfect gifts for the others that surprisingly weren't all that expensive.

Smile

They all smiled for their fans, for the ones watching them, but the only smiles that really reached their eyes and hearts were when they were together away from prying eyes.

Innocence

There was a certain innocence to Gackt's face when he slept untouched by nightmares or pressures of the waking world.

Completion

A kiss and knowing hands is all it takes to bring him to completion, his name torn from kiss-bruised lips.

Clouds

What no one knew was that when he had to get away Yoshiki would go to the roof of the studio, lie down, watch the clouds drift by, and force himself to unwind.

Sky

The three of them watched the sky forlornly as the plane took off for Japan with their lover onboard.

Heaven

For Gackt knowing that all those he holds dear are alive and happy is his idea of heaven.

Hell

For Miyavi dreaming of his lovers slowly growing tired of him is his idea of hell.

Sun

No one knew just where Miyavi got the energy to wake up so early in the morning, but that didn’t stop them from letting him drag them out to watch the sunrise.

Moon

The full moon shone brightly into the bedroom, illuminating the two standing in the mirror watching their lovers sleep peacefully together.

Waves

Miyavi and Gackt laughed as Sugizo carried Yoshiki over his shoulder and proceed to dump him into the oncoming waves.

Hair

He closed his eyes and nearly purred in contentment when fingers combed through his hair and massaged his scalp.

Supernova

When he was finally allowed to come it felt as if a supernova had exploded within him, so burning hot and blindingly bright, it engulfed his consciousness.


	2. 2nd Set

Walking

They made an odd sight, the four of them walking through the park, but none of them cared.

Waltz

Yoshiki and Sugizo watched amused as Gackt tried to teach Miyavi how to waltz.

Wishes

Each of them tried to make the fans' wishes come true while on stage.

Wonder

No matter how long they lived together they still wondered how it was possible not to kill each other.

Worry

Each of them held their worry over the music on the inside; some were just better at hiding it than others.

Whimsy

Sugizo had a whimsy that his daughter would grow up normal despite her father's odd lifestyle.

Waste/Wasteland

Yoshiki watched from the doorway to Gackt's wasteland of a bedroom as the vocalist crumpled up another letter to his loves back home and tossed it into the waste basket.

Whiskey and Rum

As Sugizo sat in the living room drinking his whiskey he overheard hide saying that he would make for a lousy pirate unless he drank rum instead.

War

It was a fierce and (almost) bloody war for the TV remote but Luna snuck in and snatched it from the startled guitarists.

Weddings

Attending the weddings of their fellow musicians made their hearts ache for a ceremony of their own.

Birthday

Gackt threatened to hose everyone with a fire extinguisher the next time someone gets the smart idea to put hundreds of candles on his birthday cake.

Blessing

Each morning Yoshiki counts waking up to a bed full of the men he cherishes and a mirror with a ghost he loves a blessing.

Bias

"You know I think you're the best, but I think I'm a little bias."

Burning

He wrote the music for his lover's birthday so quickly he was afraid that the paper would start burning.

Breathing

The four of them were breathing hard as they tried to straighten out whose clothes were whose before the break was over.

Breaking

He felt his heart breaking at the sight of their little girl finally getting married.

Belief

He had the strongest belief that sometimes, just sometimes, Yoshiki could be really dense and not know it.

Balloon

The first thing Gackt saw when he woke up in the hospital was his lovers sleeping in hard chairs then he saw the balloon Miyavi picked out for him.

Balcony

The three stood out on the balcony with the cell on speaker so they could celebrate New Years with Gackt and his lovers half a world away.

Bane

Kami was pretty sure that hide's meddling would be the bane of Luna's love life.

Quiet

Sometimes they all needed to be away from each other to take in the quiet and breathe a little.

Quirks

Miyavi's odd quirks served to help the old men of the group act young again.

Question

"But my question is: is that physically possible with all four of us?"

Quarrel

The quarrel was loud and involved many things being broken but the other two managed to calm them down.

Quitting

There were many times when he thought of quitting the music industry so that he could spend more time with his lovers.

Jump

Sugizo and Yoshiki were amazed that Miyavi missed the last jump on 'Holic'

Jester

Yoshiki was King, Sugizo the advisor, Gackt the bard, and Miyavi the jester.

Jousting

When Sugizo suggested a jousting match Yoshiki and Gackt groaned when Miyavi agreed wholeheartedly.

Jewel

The jewel on each of their rings was a pale yellow to symbolize their courage to let others know.

Just

When he touched him right there just right he turned into a pile of goo.

Smirk

Gackt's smirk was Sugizo's only warning before he found himself dragged off to who knows where for hours on end.

Sorrow

His sorrow at the anniversary of his old lover's death was quickly drowned by a kiss against the surface of the mirror.

Stupidity

"Your stupidity amazes me sometimes," Miyavi said jokingly as he helped Sugizo through a videogame

Serenade

Whenever one of them would have a nightmare Gackt would quickly serenade them into pleasant dreams.

Sarcasm

Many did not realize that Miyavi would use sarcasm to confuse his lovers.

Sordid

The often sordid methods of making him leave work left them both feeling the pleasant aftershocks.

Soliloquy

While alone in his office he whispers a soliloquy of why he stays and finds himself less convinced to remain.

Sojourn

They left for a 2 week sojourn to New Zealand and forgot to tell everyone.

Share

They knew that they had to share their vocalist with his first set of lovers but they did tend to get a little greedy from time to time.

Solitary

That single solitary star up in the heavens was the first one he spotted on upon it he wished for them to stay together ‘til death did they part.

Nowhere

"How can you say you know how to read a map and get us lost in the middle of nowhere?"

Neutral

The neutral expression on Sugizo's face failed leave a hint to Miyavi as to what his present was.

Nuance

The Nuance in Yoshiki's stride let them know that all Hell was about to break loose so they dove for cover.

Near

Just being near them made his stress-induced shaking stop.

Natural

Kissing each of them was as natural to him as breathing.

Horizon

They gazed out at the horizon anticipating the arrival of Gackt's return to LA.

Valiant

"It was a valiant effort, but I still won't eat that sugary crap."

Virtuous

Anyone could tell from one glance that the men weren't completely virtuous and didn't care what others thought.

Victory

His victory was quickly realized when their CD hit the top of the charts.

Defeat

Even after so many defeats he promised himself to beat Sugizo at Guitar Heroes even if it killed him.


	3. 3rd Set

Ring

When they first agreed to be together they wore rings plain gold rings on gold chains around their necks.

Hero

All of them had a hero that appeared every morning just as they were getting up: the coffee-maker.

Memory

Memory can be faulty and sometimes hard to access, but he was sure he remembered how to order Yoshiki’s food at the drive-through.

Box

No matter how long or how annoyingly Miyavi pestered Sugizo the man _still_ wouldn’t tell him what Yoshiki got him for his birthday.

Run

They purposely ran slower than needed while playing Tag with Luna.

Hurricane

Yoshiki knew without a doubt that after Luna’s birthday party his house was going to look like a hurricane hit.

Wings

Sugizo stroked in between Gackt’s shoulder blades imaging his days in Malice Mizer when he bore black wings.

Cold

It never really got cold enough for snow in LA and that was one of the things that they each missed when away from Japan.

Red

Miyavi’s vision turned red with rage when he saw another man hitting on his lover at the bar.

Drink

Luna held her drink of hot cocoa while Kami held the book of fairy tales and read to her.

Midnight (goes with Temptation)

Around midnight was when the four men deemed it safe enough to lay the Christmas presents for Luna around the tree.

Temptation (goes with Midnight)

Sugizo, Yoshiki, and Miyavi could only hold back for so long from the temptation that was Luna’s handmade Christmas cookies left out for ‘Santa’.

View

Gackt and Miyavi whistled appreciatively at the view of Sugizo bending Yoshiki over the desk at work.

Music

Miyavi found out how much he hated his own music when hide would ‘accidentally’ turn up the volume while he was trying to sleep.

Silk

They tried hard to explain to little Luna what they needed silk rope for all the while Miyavi laughed hysterically on the sofa.

Cover

Every morning Yoshiki swore to exorcize hide’s ghost when said ghost yanked the covers off him.

Promise

“I promised, I promised, I promised,” he murmured as he tossed the cigarettes into the trash can.

Dream

There were times when Miyavi would sit awake and watch the others dream out loud.

Candle

When the last candle was lit he joined his lover awaiting him in the bathtub.

Talent

They were all known for their music talent, but no one knew that the real talent was tolerating each other while working on said music.

Silence

The deafening silence after his stuttered confession nearly shattered his frail heart until he saw the stupid grins on the other men’s faces.

Journey

Their journey to the clothing store turned out to take much longer than it should have for preschool clothes.

Fire

He stared hypnotized by the tiny fires burning above the candles’ wax and could almost see why Gackt and Yoshiki liked them better than real lights.

Strength

Sugizo’s strength never ceased to amaze him, especially when he could still pick him up and carry him to the bed.

Mask

The mask he wore while at work and out in public was slowly being chipped away by the persistence of three lovers and two ghosts.

Ice

The one thing Miyavi hated most in bed was when someone got the idea to bring ice into the foreplay.

Fall

It was a crisp fall day that found Yoshiki and Miyavi stepping on stones to cross the little brook to Miyavi’s ‘secret place’ he found earlier in the week.

Forgotten

It wasn’t often that any of them did it, but whenever they had forgotten to call their loves back home they were quickly reminded with a light slap to the back of the head and a phone being placed in their hand.

Dance

Yoshiki could have sworn that the DJ said it was a slow dance, not a slow make-out dance, but he didn’t mind with the way Gackt was rubbing up against him.

Body

His lips trailed kisses up the lean body from toes to forehead, occasionally licking at the quivering flesh.

Sacred

He laughed as he defiled the sacred building with his lover pinned against the wall near the candles.

Farewells

They waved their farewells to the fans as they stumbled off the stage, Miyavi clinging to Yoshiki and laughing with Sugizo and Gackt close behind.

World

It may seem like they are worlds apart when coming up with lyrics and music but they always seemed to find a way to meet up on the planet in the middle.

Formal

They couldn’t decide if they looked better in formal attire or their normal everyday clothes but figured the fans wouldn’t care either way.

Fever

Nightmares caused by his fevered mind made him more clingy than normal while he slept fitfully.

Laugh

Whenever anyone of them began to laugh the others joined in quickly whether they knew what was funny or not.

Lies

The lies like ‘forever’ and ‘never leave me’ and ‘love’ slipped from his lips as he lost himself in the arms of another.

Forever

As the sheet was pulled over the pale body, Gackt pulled out his cell phone to let the other two know that ‘forever’ had finally faded away.

Overwhelmed

Whenever work overwhelmed him Miyavi was there to help him relax.

Whisper

Whispered promises of what was to come barely made it through Gackt’s mind as Miyavi led him into the bedroom.

Wait

Waiting for news on their lover’s condition was the hardest part for all of them.

Talk

Sugizo looked to the others for help when it came time to give Luna **The Talk**.

Search

Yoshiki frantically searched the deserted house for a single mirror that wasn’t broken.

Hope

After spending most of his day online laughing his ass off, Sugizo hoped that his lovers wouldn’t see all the fanfics he saved of the four of them.

Eclipse

The four of them lay out on the roof of studio and watched the lunar eclipse.

Gravity

Love made them feel lighter than air but Yoshiki yelling at them through the closet door worked like gravity and pulled them back onto solid ground.

Highway

The highway stretched on for miles as they drove to Las Vegas for a weekend getaway while Gackt was doing his movie.

Unknown

It was unknown how long they would stay together, anything could cause them to break up, but they made the most of each day.

Lock

Even though she’s all grown up, they still lock the bedroom door at night when Luna comes to visit.

Breathe

Tears in his eyes he breathed for his lover who lay so still on the ground in the recording studio.


	4. 4th Set

T-Shirt

There were days were expensive new clothing were ignored for the comfy sweats and t-shirts.

Jeans

Agreeing to pose for an American ad found all 4 of SKIN lined up in nothing but jewelry and jeans.

Ice Cream

Gackt was convinced that Miyavi and Luna were competing to see who could make him deviate to chocolate ice cream first.

Football

“I think we’re missing something here,” Sugizo announced as they watched the Super Bowl in silence.

Indiana

“Her, there’s some weird chick in Indiana writing fics about us!”

Drinks

When the old bartender at hide’s favorite bar saw said guitarist walk in, he didn’t even blink in surprise but claimed, “Drink’s on the house, my friend!”

Hair

They all had quite a bit of fun looking at pictures of cosplayers trying to imitate their old hair styles

Make-Up

It was obvious that Luna would pass her cosmetology classes with flying colours with hide as her tutor.

Spring

Once they were old enough Miyavi took Luna and his two kids to the park to play with the falling sakura petals

Sample

“That’s just a small taste of what we’re going to do to you tonight, you tease!”

Necktie

Yoshiki doesn’t wear neckties anymore after what happened last time Gackt was too impatient.

Pool

Yoshiki was deemed the judge for the epic canon ball contest between Team Luna (Luna, Sugizo, and Miyavi) and Team hide (hide, Kami, and amazingly Gackt).

Window

They all agreed that Yoshiki’s eyes were the window to a crazy man’s brain, not his soul.

Placemat

When their orders were taken, everyone quickly flipped over the paper placemats and free crayon in hand started composing/plotting world domi-schedules/drawing masterpieces.

Table

The table was covered in an explosion of music sheets, pencils (some broken in half), coffee cups, and various instruments of coloring doom.

Computer

No one would admit that the computer in the den, in several purposely mislabeled folders, lay vast collections of fanfics about themselves.

Sweets

Gackt figured he could give up the farce of disliking sweets for one night when he walked in on the others licking syrup off hide’s body.

Candy

All the workers smiled when Luna and her Unca Meeves entered the store with a despairing Sugizo trailing behind.

Door

Luna learned at a young age that when nightmares called and the master bedroom door was locked that her daddy’s empty bed worked almost as well.

Blind

“My EYES!” Sugizo exclaimed when he walked in on Luna and Michael making out.

Tinsel

One of Kami’s favorite pictures is the one where Gackt had fallen asleep on the sofa and Miyavi, hide, and Luna had covered him in leftover Christmas tinsel

Ketchup

It was Miyavi who came up with the idea to use ketchup as blood (and the one who had to clean up afterwards)

Breakfast

The morning meal was equal parts fast food, cold and hot cereals, fruits, and “Did you finish your homework?”

Lunch

Lunch consisted of greasy delivery, random music related papers, musical instruments with grease marks, and arguments over schedules and deadlines.

Dinner

The evening meal was relaxed with barely any talk of work and focusing more on life in general (usually teasing Luna about her many followers at school).

Snack

The best snack food was hidden on top of the fridge and saved for the dead of the night when Sugi’s little angel was fast asleep.

Family

Family portrait day only came about once a year and all were thankful considering what a handful the grandkids could be.

School

Luna was always torn on who to bring when it was ‘Bring a Family Member to School’ day.

Locker

Any notes passed to her by her crush were kept securely in her school locker for fear of what her dad and uncles would do to the poor unsuspecting boy.

Vegas

 _Nothing_ they did in Vegas stayed in Vegas (much to the joy of the fans)

Flowers

The first thing he saw when waking up on the day of their anniversary was a huge bouquet of flowers made of fruit.

iPod

“Who messed with my iPod?!” Miyavi yelled as he shuffled, finding nothing but American Country and Rap songs.

Sofa

Even though it was cramped, that one sofa was never replaced specifically _because_ that meant manly cuddling could commence.

Crutch

They all leaned on each other as they stumbled off the stage.

Jacket

Miyavi tagged along with Gackt and Sugizo as they shopped for Yoshiki’s birthday present – _new_ jacket.

Blackout

When the studio experienced a blackout hide used the darkness as a cover to step over and quickly molest the two perfectionists of the group.

Red

“No, not losing you again,” Gackt cried as the red leaked out through his fingers.

Blue

Everyone gladly shed clothes to share body heat, effectively banishing the blue tinting lips.

Fish

Another photo in the family album showed Luna having caught the biggest fish compared to her Uncles Meeves and Gackt.

Pole

It was later explained that much alcohol was used in convincing Yoshiki to slowly strip, one hand griping the dance pole and one leg bent at the knee around it.

Graves

Neither Kami nor hide could put into words their emotions when they visited their own graves.

Bar

Sugizo realized just how old he really was when he turned to see the beautiful young woman next to him in the loud bar was his own daughter.

Milk

When Luna learned about the importance of a proper diet in high school she forced her family into drinking more calcium for their ‘old man bones’.

Hot

“I swear I’ll scream if one more classmate tells me that they’ve seen steamy naked pictures of you, Dad!”

Birthday

“So do you celebrate your actual birthday, your ‘vampire’ birthday-night thing, or both?”

College

“Just because your uncles and I didn’t finish college doesn’t mean you don’t have to!”

Coffee

Luna made a face as she watched her dad and uncles blissfully drink their bitter ‘gift from the gods’.

Baby

Luna was thrilled to find out that she now had a baby niece to play with.

Butterfly

While walking through the park Kami was pleasantly startled when a black and blue butterfly landed on the tip of his nose.

Spider

The creeping sensation traveled up his back and onto his shoulder, revealing itself to be an abnormally large, strangely dark pink spider.

**Author's Note:**

> Email or comment if you want a fic off any of the sentences!


End file.
